Everything Works
by thenewkait
Summary: "Everything works, love. Everything works in your arms." James/Lily. Written for Drishti3693 Lyric challenge on HPFC


**A/N: Hey once agian! This is another story for the Lyrics Challenge by Drishti3693. My song was Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson. My extra prompts were James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. I hope you like it. R&R. **

* * *

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, James?" Lily Evans snapped at her boyfriend.

"All I'm saying, Lil, is that I wish you wouldn't flirt back with him." James Potter stated to her. His face turning red.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone! How dare you even suggust that!" She yelled at him. They were standing in her flat. Lily stood by the door and James by the window. They had been screaming at each other since they got home from the meeting.

"Your right, Lily. You weren't flirting with him, but he sure was flirting with you!" James knew he was overexaggerating but it didn't matter. Fabian Prewett had flirted one to many times with Lily.

"James, how thick can you get? Fai is my friend. We have known each other for years! And he knows I am in love with you! He would never try to come between us!" Lily was close to tears as she yelled at James.

James faltered for a minute. He hated to see her cry, but he was right. He knew it. "Lily, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Either choose me, or Fabian." He crossed his arms.

"You have to be joking. There is nothing to choose! I am going to friends with Fai, whether you like it or not. And if you don't. Then-" She swallowed back her tears and stared him down. "Get out of my flat, Potter."

"You don't mean that, Lily."

"I said, get out of my flat." She pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Fine." He snapped, apperating.

Lily sank down on the couch and hugged her knees.

X o x O

"Think this is going to work?"

"No, but we have to try for him." Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing outside of Lily's flat.

"Well here goes nothing." Sirius said knocking on the door.

Lily opened the door and shut it again. "Go away."

Remus and Sirius smiled at each other. "Come on, Lily-pad. We have missed you."

"Go away!" She said from behind the door.

"Either open the door or we will blow it away." Remus joked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try us." Sirius said pulling his wand from his robe.

"One...two..."

"Fine, fine. Get in here." She opened the door and let them pass.

Remus hugged her on his way past and Sirius spun her around. "We've missed you!"

"I've missed both of you, too." Lily said leading them into her sitting room.

"Sorry for arriving in such a Muggle manner but we couldn't apperate into your flat." Remus said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you know. Didn't want any unexpected visitors." Lily mumbled.

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "When was the last time you saw James?" Remus asked her.

She looked up, her glowing green eyes watery. "Two weeks ago."

"The night of the-" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. "And I don't ever want to see him again. I hope you will pass along the message."

Sirius started to say something but Remus cut him off. "We will, Lily."

"Thank you, Remus. Now I hate to be a terrible hostess, but I have plans."

"Oh, I'm sorry we barged in then." Remus looked genuinely apolegetic.

"It's fine. I really did miss you." Lily said, sorry that she brought up her plans.

"We'll just be going." Sirius said standing up and stretching. "Besides, I double parked the bike."

"You brought that awful contraption!" Lily said shocked.

Sirius smirked. "It's not that awful!"

Lily and Remus laughed. "It's terrible, mate." Remus stated.

"You only say that because you have to ride in the sidecar." Sirius shot back.

Lily laughed harder. This was the first time she had actually laughed in a while.

Remus smacked Sirius on the back of the head. "Git."

"Prat."

"Boys! Please, will you act your age." Lily said, still giggling.

Remus and Sirius smiled at her. They were happy that she was laughing. James certainly wasn't.

"Well, we must be off." Sirius said grabbing Lily's hand and kissing it. "Lots of age appropriate things to do!"

"Be good, Lil." Remus said hugging her again.

"You too, Remus." She walked them to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sirius said whipping around and almost hitting Lily in the face. "Sorry, Lily-pad." He laughed. "This is from James."

He handed her a envelope. "He would have sent it the normal way, but he knew we were visiting and thought you might actually read it if I gave it to you."

Remus smacked the back of his head again. "Merlin, your thick aren't you."

Lily took the letter from Sirius. She stared down at the familiar handwriting. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem, Lil." He gave her another hug. "I'll see you around."

They left after that. Lily stood in her doorway holding the letter, completely forgetting her plans.

X o x O

The letter sat in front of her. Unopened and waiting.

"Come on, Lily. Why are you being such a little girl. It is just a letter." She had told herself that for the last half hour. She picked up the letter and opened it.

The envelope fell away and she held the letter written in the familiar scrawl.

_Dear Lily,_

_**I miss the sound of your voice. I miss the rush of your skin, and I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out I breathe in. **__These past two weeks have been terrible without you! Padfoot and Moony tell me I should get out of the house, but I can't do anything knowing that you are mad at me. _

_I know I was wrong with what I said, Lily. I was an stupid git. I don't know what came over me. Nothing could ever seperate me and you. Those__** violent, sweet, perfect words you said **__where a hundred percent true! I was an idiot and if you ever forgive me. I don't know what I will do. I was __**so wrong**__. _

_**It's all wrong **__without you, Lily. Nothing works. I don't know what I ever did without you! I'm so sorry, Lily. There is no amount of times I can apologize. There is probably no chance you will ever forgive me. I shouldn't let something as stupid as Prewett talking to you, make me so mad. I know you were his friend long before you ever forgave me in seventh year. Back then, if I__** could have told you what was next. Make you believe **__that I trust you and __**make you forget **__how much I'm an idiot I was then maybe this would have never happend. Maybe you would know how much I love you even when I am being a moron and being too jealous for my own good. I love you, Lily and I'm sorry for what I did to you. If there is anyway that you could ever forgive me, I don't know what I would do. _

_I have to go. Pad just said they were on their way to your flat, and I want him to give you this letter. I know that is kinda of childish of me but he feels kinda usless these days. Dumbledore won't send him on missions because of what happened last time, remember, the vampires and werewolf fiasco. Sirius could never deny a pretty face. _

_Haha._

_Anyway, Lily, I know there is no way I can apologize enough. I don't think you will ever forgive me but I just have to let you know. I love you, Lily._

_Eternally yours,_

_James_

Lily folded up the letter. "I have to go see him."

She grabbed her jacket and apperated.

X o x O

James was sitting on Sirius' counch.

"Mate, you need to get out of the house." Sirius said plopping down beside him.

"I can't Pad. I was an idiot." James said putting his head in his hands.

Sirius hit his back. "Do you think Lily would want you just wallowing here? She would want you to fight back for her. So get your lazy arse up and go get her!"

"I can't, Sirius. I already messed up enough. There is no way she would ever forgive me."

"Oh stop wallowing in self pity, Potter." Sirius stood up and looked down at his friend.

"Paddy...

"Don't Paddy me. If this is the way that you are going to act, then maybe you were right to break up with Lily. I mean you only fought for her for seven bloody years. But if you are going to act like this she was right to dump your sorry butt."

James stared at his friend. No one had been that honest with him.

"Well what are you going to do?" Sirius said his face still red.

"I'm going to get her!" James said jumping off the couch and running outside.

"That's the Prongs I know!" Sirius said after him. "Now...time for a nap."

X o x O

Lily apperated to Sirius house. She had already checked his parents and Remus. Remus had said he was crashing at Sirius' until he found his own place. When Lily arrived, James was running out the front door.

"James!"

"Lily?"

He hugged her close. "Lily I'm so-"

Lily put a hand over his mouth. "Shhh, don't worry about it. _**Because everything works, love, everything works in your arms**_."

**

* * *

A/N: And the end! Thanks go out to Ginnycrusher for giving me the idea for why Sirius can't go out on missions. I think I might write a full story about it. *winks* anyway here is the key.**

_**Bold Italics: Song lyrics used**_

_Italics: Letter from James_

Normal: Regular story

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters

Word count: I think it was 1,536? But I'm not sure anymore...I should have wrote that down XD

Button below is for reviews! Please leave one even if you hated it!


End file.
